Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 049
"The End of a Fierce Fight! Hope Ray VS Atlanthal" is the forty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on March 26, 2012. Summary The duel between III and Yuma continues. Although Yuma has a great disadvantage, he still won't give up, promising that he will not put Astral's sacrifice into waste. He uses Astral's last power to summon "Hope Ray". He is sure that with Hope Ray's power he will be able to awake III's true self again. He activates the effect of Overlay eater, which allows him to take "Atlandis"'s last Overlay Unit and gives it to Hope Ray. Then he uses Hope Ray's effect by using all 3 Overlay Units and rises its ATK up to 4000 and decreases "Atlandis's" ATK to 2000. III wonders how Yuma is still able to fight back, even without Astral helping him, but Yuma simply responds that Astral still exist in his heart, where he is still giving Yuma strength. He attacks "Atlandis" but III activates his set trap Thunder Pot. With this card he is able to negate the attack end end the battle phase. Yuma, who is still not giving up, sets one card and ends his turn. The ATK of Hope Ray and "Atlandis" return to normal. As III is about to draw his card, he suddenly feels great pain. He remembers how Tron told him that his body and his mind have to go through this pain in order to control "Atlandis", but III responded that he will not mind. After remembering this he shouts that he will definitely meet Tron's expectations. He draws his card, but because of "Atlandis's" effect he and Yuma both lose half of their life points. Because of the hard hit III's helmet falls off, revealing his face, which is almost all covered orange. He screams out in pain and Yuma tries to get to him but III tells him not to come. He explains that this is the price for the power he obtained, but he also still wants to protect his family even if his own body might break apart. III attacks Hope Ray with "Atlandis" but Yuma activates "Battle Break". It negates the attack and destroys the attacking monster. As III is about to activate his set trap, he remembers what Tron told him about the card, "Angolmois". He said that it is the card of destruction and III might not return safely if he uses this card. Even though knowing the high risk III activates the trap. It destroys Machu Mech, which was equipped to "Atlandis" and negates the effect of Yuma's trap, but Yuma activates his other trap, "Half Unbreak", so he has still 50 LP left. This angers III, who now feels even greater pain. Seeing III's current condition, Yuma wants to stop the Duel so he tells him that they do not need to fight against each other because they are friends. III responds that he does not need any friends. He also explains to Yuma that it is too late now, because "Angolmois" will inflict damage equal to Machu Mech's ATK in his next turn. But suddenly the sky is full of dark clouds and the whole area around them starts to disappear. As everything is getting destroyed, III starts to realize that he cannot control the card even with using the power of his crest. Suddenly the earth starts to shake and III, Yuma and his friends fall into the other world. At Tron's headquarters, V and Tron are on a balcony. Tron says that it seems like III used his card. V is surprised and asks if Tron really gave that card to III, but Tron just laughs and says that "Angolmois" is a card which can open the door to the Barian World and cannot be stopped after its activation. Meanwhile III tells Yuma that they will be sucked into an other world but vows that he never wanted something like this to happen. He also asks Yuma if he could forgive him but Yuma is still sure that if he wins the Duel everything will return to normal again. Then Yuma remembers Astral again and the miracle they performed together. III suggests to use his crest's power in order to bring Astral back. He also tells Yuma that he might get consumed by its power, if he is not able to control it. III is also worried about what will happen to him self but even so he hands his crest to Yuma. Then in the Emperor's Key Astral appears and meets Kazuma who tells him that his son needs him and Astral should go and help him. Then Kazuma disappears and Astral returns to Yuma, who is really relieved, but then III gets sucked into "Atlandis". Immediately, Yuma and Astral fuse and perform the Shining Draw. They summon ZW Phoenix Bow. With the power of this card, they are able to inflict 1000 points damage to III and destroy "Atlandis". Because of this they are all able to return back to the normal world, where III tells Yuma that he knows that Yuma accepts him and is his first true friend. He also asks Yuma if he might save his family because he is sure that Yuma is the only person that could do that. Then III disappears, leaving both Numbers cards and a Heart Piece allowing Yuma to enter the World Duel Carnival finals. Later at Tron's headquarters, III lies in a bed and apologizes to Tron. Tron replies that it does not matter and III then asks if Tron could hold his hand. As Tron grabs his hand, III says that he is feeling tired and falls asleep right away. Tron swears to exact revenge on Yuma for the defeat. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. III Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 9: III III Sets two cards. Turn 10: Yuma Yuma performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Number 39: Utopia" with its Overlay Unit to Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of the "Overlay Eater" in his Graveyard, banishing it to attach an Overlay Unit from "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" to "Utopia Ray". As he has less than 1000 Life Points, he activates the effect of "Utopia Ray" three times, detaching all three Overlay Units to decrease the ATK of "Atlandis" by 3000 ("Atlandis" 5000 → 2000) and increase the ATK of "Utopia Ray" by 1500 ("Utopia Ray" 2500 → 4000) until the End Phase. He attacks "Atlandis" with "Utopia Ray", but III activates his face-down "Thunder Pot", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 11: III As "Atlandis" has no Overlay Units, its effect activates during the Standby Phase, halving the Life Points of both players (Yuma 200 → 100; III 1800 → 900). III attacks "Utopia Ray" with "Atlandis", but Yuma activates his face-down "Battle Break", intending to destroy "Atlandis" and end the Battle Phase. However, III activates his face-down "Angolmois", destroying the "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" equipped to "Atlandis" ("Atlandis" 5000 → 2600) to negate the activation of "Battle Break" and destroy it. During III's next Standby Phase, the effect of "Angolmois" will inflict damage to both players equal to the difference between the current ATK of "Atlandis" and its ATK before "Machu Mech" was destroyed. III's attack continues, but Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak", preventing the destruction of "Utopia Ray" by battle this turn and halving any Battle Damage he would take from battles involving it (Yuma 100 → 50). Turn 12: Yuma ".]] Yuma performs an Xyz Change ZEXAL; overlaying himself with Astral. Yuma performs a Shining Draw and equips "Utopia Ray" with "ZW - Phoenix Bow", increasing its ATK by 1100. ("Utopia Ray" 2500 → 3600). "Utopia Ray" attacks, with the effect of "Atlandis" reducing the Battle Damage to zero and preventing its destruction in battle as III's Life Points became 1000 or less via its other effect. The effect of "Phoenix Bow" activates as it attacked, destroying "Atlandis" and inflicting 1000 damage to III (III 900 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors " in the Spell & Trap Card Zone.]] * During the beginning of III's turn "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" is shown face-up next to the cards III just Set instead of "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech", but when III activates his "Angolmois", "Machu Mech" is correctly shown. * When performing the Shining Draw, the card backs of the cards in Yuma's D-Pad are those from before the World Duel Carnival. *After Astral was revived his green marks on his face were missing. Notes